The Story of the Lumiose City Ghost Girl
by AwesomeAstrid
Summary: I decided to write my own idea of the story behind the Lumiose CIty ghost girl from X and Y. Please give it a read, and reviews wouldn't hurt either.


**A/N: So I've heard a lot about the Lumiose City ghost girl and seen her in my game. I was curious about the story behind her so instead of looking up fan theories on the internet, I decided to make my own! Let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I also don't own the cover image.**

The Story of the Lumiose City Ghost Girl

I don't quite remember how I died, but I know I am dead. I don't quite remember who I am, but I know I used to be someone. All I remember is that there was something important I had to do.

Maybe that's why I'm a ghost? They say all ghosts have unfinished business, that's why they don't cross over. I've given up trying to figure it out.

I remember **him**. My only memories are of him. I can't remember exactly how I died, but I remember that I knew it was coming. I knew I was going to die. I'd told people, but no one believed me – except him. He was the only one who believed.

Before I died, he'd told me he'd left me a note. He said to look for it in "someplace we used to always go". He told me to go and read it once I'm gone. He said he wants to see me again, and that he wants to see if ghosts are real. I used to never believe in ghosts, but he was sure that they were real. When I told him I was dying, he told me that if I come back as a ghost that I should show him. I promised him I would.

We both lived in Lumiose City, and when we were kids, he and I would play in the train station. We never caught the train, we just like mucking around there. Our favourite thing to do was to read the train timetable and pretend we were going somewhere, but we never actually left.

Of course, I figured out his little clue. I went to the train station and looked around. It was quite easy, because no one could see me. At first when I realised I was invisible, I thought to myself, "What if he can't see me either?" But then I realised: of course he'll be able to see me. I just know he could.

Eventually, I thought to look behind the train timetable. I found writing on it. It said: 'Meet me at the place.'

It took me two tries to figure that one out. At first I thought he meant the place I told him I was dying. It made sense – he did want to see me because I was a ghost, and that was where we were when he said that we should meet up. So I went to the building we were in when I told him. It was his father's office. He liked to help out at his father's office, and I would come a lot. That was where we were when I told him.

I went there and saw that someone had just gotten into the elevator. So instead of using the elevator, I did what I liked to do. I floated my way through the ceiling and up to the second floor. Once I was on the second floor, I noticed I was standing behind a young boy.

He wore blue jeans and a blue jacket with black lace-up boots and a black messenger bag. His hair was black and he had on a red hat with black-rimmed sunglasses sitting on it. I floated around him to look at his face. It wasn't him.

I had seen this boy around Lumiose a bit, and I had heard about him. His name was Calem. Everyone had heard about him, because he was the champion of Kalos. I heard he had beaten the previous champion, Diantha.

This boy reminded me of my friend, but it couldn't be him. My friend wore red, not blue. It was his favourite colour. Like this boy, he was also very good with Pokemon. Also a champion. Something about them seemed so similar, as if they had the same mind. That's silly, of course. I know that this boy is just some random boy just trying to explore Lumiose City.

It wasn't him, and yet, he could see me. I could see it in his eyes. He had a look on his face that I hadn't seen in a long time. A look that I haven't seen in anyone else while I've been dead. But it wasn't him. I still haven't figured out how that one kid was able to see me.

"No, you're not the one." I said sadly. He looked confused at my words, and realised I had spoken out loud.

I decided I didn't want him to see me anymore. I don't know him, I'm confusing him, and he shouldn't be able to see him. _Maybe I can stop him from seeing me_ , I thought. _Maybe I can control it._ I thought really hard about being invisible. I really wanted to be invisible.

The boy watched me closely, staring at me for a minute. Then suddenly, he blinked and his expression changed. It changed to that blank look I see on everyone else. I knew he could no longer see me. I went to sit at the desk. After about a minute, the boy went back to the elevator and left.

After he left a thought hard. And then I realised where he had meant. 'Meet me at the place.' I understood now. His favourite place in the world. The place we first met.

It was at Hotel Richissime that we first met. We were both staying in the hotel. Our parents met each other in the lobby, but we weren't there when they met. We first met when my parents really had to go somewhere and they had no babysitter to leave me with, so they decided to leave me with his family. So I went into his room and we got to talking. That was how he became my best friend.

So now I've gone to Hotel Richissime. Now I stand in the room he stayed in, waiting until the day he'll find me.

One day while I was waiting, the boy in the blue jacket came again. And again, he could see me. He came into the hotel room. He stared at me for a bit, and it looked like he wanted to say something.

"Don't talk to me," I said to him. "If you do… I won't hear the elevator." He looked at me for another moment before leaving the room. I never saw him again.

I still stand in that room of Hotel Richissime, still a ghost, still waiting to see my dear friend again.


End file.
